


the warmest, tightest hug i could possibly give you

by diaphanousveil



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #miraculousmae, Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, character death is only implied but I tagged to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaphanousveil/pseuds/diaphanousveil
Summary: Adrien bundled himself up under all of his blankets and wished that he were dreaming. Nathalie knocked on his door, but he'd locked it. He did not need to hear her gently say what he'd already heard from every television and radio he'd encountered. He didn't need to hear what he'd already heard from every pedestrian on the streets of Paris.He didn't need to hear what he'd witnessed himself.





	the warmest, tightest hug i could possibly give you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maerynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maerynn/gifts).



Adrien bundled himself up under all of his blankets and wished that he were dreaming. Nathalie knocked on his door, but he'd locked it. He did not need to hear her gently say what he'd already heard from every television and radio he'd encountered. He didn't need to hear what he'd already heard from every pedestrian on the streets of Paris. 

He didn't need to hear what he'd witnessed himself. 

What now? He remembered the flood of police officers and lawyers and social workers who had invaded his home when his mom disappeared. As bad as that was, this was worse. His father had been lying to him. His father had terrorized Paris. His father was gone.

Today was definitely the worst day of his life. He didn't want to even think about tomorrow. 

For Paris, this was a happy day. No longer would they live in terror of their neighbors, friends, and even their own emotions. After today, no more evil black butterflies. No more akuma-chasing for Chat Noir and his Lady.

Ladybug. She was expecting to meet up with him today, as soon as he could transform again. They could finally reveal themselves. Like they'd planned. Like they'd agreed. Like he’d begged her for years.  
He'd bailed on her. Of course he did. How would she react if she knew that her friend and partner was the son of a supervillain? 

What was going to happen to him? He couldn’t live on his own. Much as he disliked this cold, empty house, he didn’t want to leave the life he had. Part of him wanted to just go on with life exactly as he had before. It wasn’t as if his father would have been around anyway.

Adrien could feel Plagg curled up against him, not saying anything, just being there and warm and alive. It was a relief. Adrien was exhausted in every sense, much too tired to banter or argue with Plagg. Despite the turmoil in his mind, he found himself nodding off to sleep. 

The knocking woke him up the next morning.

“Go away, Nathalie,” he said. “I don’t want to see anyone right now.”

“Please, Adrien,” she replied. “I think this is someone you’ll want to see.”

Curiosity got the best of him and he opened the door. Marinette? he thought in confusion for a split second before he realized that it was Ladybug. He didn’t want to face Ladybug. Not yet.

He started to shut the door and she reached for his hand. He was startled at the warmth of her hand through the suit. He wanted to go, to hide in his room where he was safe, but she was here and he’d always gone to her for comfort before, so even now, when he couldn’t, didn’t deserve her affection and she didn’t even know it was him, he couldn’t draw back. 

“Adrien,” she said, “I’m sorry.”

And Adrien just crumbled.

He didn’t know when he started crying or how long he stood there, awkward and vulnerable in front of his father’s staff and his superhero partner. All that he was aware of was the warmth of Ladybug’s arms around his, Ladybug’s tears mingling with his, Ladybug sniffling and squeezing him without any sign of embarrassment. 

She didn’t seem angry with him at all. Really, she seemed strangely intimate with him, considering that Adrien the civilian was little more than an acquaintance with Ladybug. 

Did she know? How had she found him out? A thousand questions swirled in his mind, but none of it mattered right now. There would be time for everything to untangle itself. Nothing mattered now except that he was safe, warm, and not alone. In the spotted arms of his friend he found security. She was more his home than this lonely house. Ladybug was here, and he was not going to be alone. She was here and he was at home.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is pretty angsty for a tribute fic, but I think the whole fandom could use a hug. I didn't know Maerynn personally, but I read enough of her fics to know the fandom will not be the same without her. I'm wishing warmth and comfort to everyone who is hurting from her loss.


End file.
